Memories of Summer
by Belefstrean
Summary: For most, the season of summer is a time to relax and live one's life to the fullest. The same goes for Karin and her band of friends as they create lifelong memories...together.
1. Beach

A/N: This is probably one of the shortest fics that I've ever written. I'm wondering if it should become a series of one-shots that occur during the wonderfully hot season called summer. Hm…that is what's most likely to happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin.

.::Memories of Summer::.

**Beach**

The slow voice of Himeka Kujyou rang throughout the deserted house. "I'm sorry to disturb…!" It was quite the odd thing to say, since such a phrase was only used in _occupied_ homes. The aformentioned teen stood in the center of the wide doorframe, a smile gracing her pale features.

"Geez, Himeka…" Kazune Kujyou groaned in slight irritation from her side. "There's no one here, you know."

Suddenly, a blur of green sped past the two, letting loose an audible giggle. "Well, there is one now!" Karin Hanazono said, dressed in an emerald sun dress. She placed her small, leather luggage on the wooden floor.

"Make yourselves at home, everyone." Michiru walked past the trio, switching on the lights in the process. Currently, they had arrived at the Nishikiori beach house. It was a large, white structure built on the edge of a steep cliff, with a magnificent view of the ocean.

"Thanks!" Karin replied with more cheer than Himeka could ever manage to give. It was mid-afternoon, a perfect time to go swimming at the nearby beach. Hopefully, Kirio wouldn't be snooping around like the last time…

Himeka and Kazune went ahead, while the brunette was left to shut the door, not that she minded much. Taking the time to gaze at the sparkling, azure sea, Karin inwardly looked forward to another fun summer with her close friends, to be far away from the stress of school, and most of all, her nemeses.

"Karin…!" came Himeka's voice from the kitchen. A delicious smell wafted out from the room down the hall. "I'm preparing a snack!"

Apparently, Karin had been standing, unmoving as if in a trance, for a long time. "Huh?" the young girl murmured, realizing where she was. Perhaps she had been far too captivated by both the view and her thoughts. Shutting the door quickly, she once again grabbed her bag and headed towards the kitchen, acknowledging that her stomach was growling in hunger.

----//o//----

Sounds of splashing water made the little goddess feel unusually calm. Reclining onto the florally designed towel, she watched Himeka in silence. The black-haired girl was frolicking by herself in the chilling ocean water. Right now, Karin somehow wanted to just stay dry, basking in the warm rays of the setting sun. Michiru was a ways off, trying to enjoy himself. The fact that he could not swim still made everyone laugh. Karin turned her attention back to the sunset, a glowing, radiating furnace.

"Here." a familiar voice said from behind.

"…Kazune!" the brunette gasped, a bit startled that she had not sensed him at all. She carefully took the outstretched hairy coconut that he was offering her. What was puzzling was the presence of a straw protruding from the top of the tropical fruit.

The blonde boy took a seat beside her on the grainy sand. "You don't know? It's fresh coconut juice." he told the confused teen with a genuine smirk as if saying, 'you really are an idiot.'

"O-oh...I knew that!" the other retorted, turning a deep shade of crimson. Of course, she really wasn't aware of how the container of fresh coconut juice looked like, but it was embarrassing to admit.

"Really?" the blonde gave an amused snort, causing Karin to furrow her brow in slight anger. She just couldn't reply to that sarcastic remark of his, for her pride simply wouldn't allow her to do so. When an awkward silence prevailed between them, Kazune decided to bring up the neglected topic of the orange sunset. By now, half of the sun had fallen under the horizon. "Pretty, isn't it?"

It took few moments for Karin to recover. "Uh…yeah."

"…It's nice seeing it with you, Karin." Kazune suddenly added with an incredibly gentle smile that was so rare of him to give.

The goddess' present blush creeped up her face even more, and she dipped her head in order to hide it. Sometimes the Kujyou's straightforward attitude annoyed her beyond words just like it was now, but irritation wasn't the only thing she was feeling, wasn't it?

Karin Hanazono raised her head slowly, narrowing her eyes as they adjusted to the sun's waning glare. "I don't think I could wish for anything more right now…than to see the sunset with you, Kazune."

_Of course, maybe I'd wish for some eel bread, too._

-------------

**Karin x Kazune…one of my favorite pairings! I wrote this in celebration of the start of my **_**own**_** summer vacation. Thank you for reading!**

**Kannono**


	2. Sunblock

A/N: You know, I don't know where this idea came from. I was watching TV one day, and then I suddenly screamed, "Himeka doesn't know what sunblock is for!" and my mom looked at me as if I was crazy, because it was just so out-of-the-blue. Haha! Well, she is quite the sheltered young lady.

.::Memories of Summer::.

**Sunblock**

_Get ready for a wonderful, hot summer, citizens of Japan! Stay tuned for more weather updates; this has been the NHK news!_

Himeka Karasuma hit the round, white button on the remote control. The television screen dimmed, switched off by the frail little girl sitting alone on the cushiony sofa. How could summer be 'wonderful'? It was so humid wherever she ventured, so much so that she couldn't even step outside. However, she was never actually allowed to leave the house in the first place…

On that particularly bright Friday afternoon, Himeka found herself with nothing to do. She did not feel like reading about her heroic brother Kirio's escapades or playing with her custom-made games. She was already maturing into a young lady, and in her opinion, perhaps it was time to move on from the symbols of her lonely childhood.

The only problem was that she hadn't the faintest idea about what females her age did for fun.

Despite the long hours she spent watching TV, Himeka tended to avoid talk shows and other programs that portrayed highschool life. They were barely of any importance to her, really. The maiden had constantly debated on whether or not she should begin tuning in to such things, but her arguments with herself always ended with a shake of her head.

Himeka was fascinated by the world around her, so she naturally would never watch anything except those that told about nature and fantastical tales. The occasional travel guides were also a hit with her, and her crimson eyes would hardly leave the screen whenever she stumbled upon her favorite shows.

Right now, she was as bored as a fool, staring blankly at the white walls of the wide room. The airconditioning was at full blast, and yet it was still very hot.

"I want to play with the amateur goddess…" the girl sighed in her small voice, clutching a violet pillow. Remembering the very same day that Kirio was taken over by his father's soul, she smiled when an image of Karin appeared in her mind.

Furrowing her brow in a sudden burst of enthusiasm, Himeka rose from her sitting position, her fragile hands clenched. She slowly scanned the sparsely furnished chamber in search of an item, any item that would be able to entertain her.

The steel television, no, bouncing on the couch was far too childish, and roleplaying was already behind her. Himeka stroked her chin, her passive gaze still wandering.

"Ah." she smirked as she laid eyes on the oakwood set of drawers on the other side of the room. Amidst the glass phials, tubes and bottles of medicine was a single, blue plastic container no larger than her pale hand. "Sunblock…SPF 50…"

The young girl came to a halt in front of the drawers. Something about the odd bottle had registered in her mind, and she had quite the radical idea about cooling off. Both of her siblings would yell at her when they arrived home from the mysterious place called 'school', but she was willing to receive the consequences, if only to ward off the intense heat…

Himeka grabbed the container of the gooey mixture, set on what she was about to do. Turning swiftly on her heel, she left the quiet study room, heading for the front door.

She was certain that humanity would thank her for this.

----//o//----

"There! Hiyah…!" cried Himeka, turning over the bottle and pouring more of the cold liquid onto her hand.

Standing alone in the center of the lush, green garden, surrounded by flowers of all kinds and colors, the frail girl threw up her hand, her target the eternal sun. The white mixture went along with it, bending into a perfect arch as it plummeted towards the ground down below. Indeed, she was throwing the sunblock into the air, an innocent expression of glee on her face, which was dotted with droplets of the lotion.

"Himeka!" a male voice called from the gate of the empty house. Apparently, Kirio and his sister, Kirika had just come home from their activities at Sakuragaoka.

"Big brother!" the girl chirped, a small smile appearing.

Kirio's eyes grew wide when he spotted his younger sister in the garden. Rushing over, he exclaimed, "What are you doing outside!? You know you're not allowed to do so!" He was frantic; what if someone had seen Himeka and wanted to kidnap her? Many possible…and rather ridiculous thoughts presented themselves to the student council president as he held his head tightly, eyes swirling around.

"I know…" Himeka murmured, shuffling her feet. She suddenly felt as if she had let down her brother. "But I'm trying to save Japan!"

The young man recovered from his maniacal reverie, and his brow flew up in an instant. What could this little girl be talking about? Perhaps she had lost her sanity? No, no, he mustn't think such things. Kirio put a firm hand on her shoulder, plastering himself with the sweetest grin he could muster. "And…how are you rescuing Japan?" he asked.

Bringing the bottle of sunblock close to the paranoid teen's face, Himeka pointed a finger to its label. "Can't you see? It's sunblock!" she insisted with an offended tone. And there she was, thinking her brother was intelligent. The mixture's title was self-explanatory!

"Yes, I see." responded Kirio with a confused stare. Where was she going with this?

"So you do understand, Kirio!" Himeka giggled, turning her back to him. She raised the container above her head, and said, "I'm blocking the sunlight! I'm going to make the world colder!"

From the porch, an audible chortle was heard from Kirika. She covered her mouth while she did so, for if Himeka heard her laughing, the girl would surely be offended. Thankfully, her little sister was currently far too enthralled by her 'heroic' actions. Still, it was nice to see her cheerful, because she rarely ever was after the incident with Zeus. It was as if she was starting to change…

All Kirio could do was stare blankly at Himeka, his glasses fogging in obvious hilarity. Something wasn't allowing him to move or do anything else; it was as if a chilling wind passed through his very being. His sister was…

"I'm lowering the temperature, Kirio…Kirika!"

---------

**Nyahahaha! That was a stupid idea…but I wouldn't stop laughing! XDD **

**Kannono**


	3. Cicada

A/N: Sorry for a late update, everyone. I was thinking about different summer-related situations, and was focusing on improving my artistic skills, so it took me a while to get this done.

:Memories of Summer:

**Cicada**

In the front yard of the Kujyou household, it would have been a heart-stopping shock for many if a group of bushes suddenly rustled by themselves. They would have assumed that the shrubbery was occupied by a stray animal; the weirder humans would probably think the bushes had minds of their own. Perhaps they'd turn tail and run, or would decide to take a closer look.

For Shi-chan the divine feline, it was the second option. Summer days were just so boring for her, that often times, she'd find herself lying down on the floor doing nothing, staring up at the plain ceiling. It wasn't fair that Karin got the chance to go to the beach! Shi-chan was always left with the elderly butler, Q. And what was there to do? Nothing much, since the cat had already done 'all that was there to do'. Her life was the same, summer or not, so it was odd as to why her outlook on life changed. Perhaps it was the heat getting to her.

Shi-chan always agreed to that reason.

Today, the gray animal had decided to take a leisurely stroll in the Kujyou gardens. The air was humid as usual, but the sun was hidden by a large, fluffy cloud. It was the perfect time to walk around, thought the cat. At first, the grassy front yard seemed like a playground to Shi-chan, who had been cooped up in the mansion for a week straight.

Letting out a happy laugh, she jumped onto the cobblestone path that lead to the steel gate. Her feet didn't like the feel of the hard stone today. She wanted fuzzy grass. The cat turned to the left and prodded on the green grass, enjoying the ticklish sensation under her.

She sighed in contentment, and said, "Even if Karin didn't want to take me to the pool, at least I get this!"

The little goddess, Kazune and Michiru had all gone for a fun day at the local pool. Unfortunately, when Shi-chan had pleaded desperately to be taken along, Karin refused, saying that there was a strict rule about the prohibition of pets. Himeka also could not go because of her sudden fever, and she had been resting the whole day. In fact, the cat hadn't seen the dark-haired maiden for the whole day.

Shi-chan was lost in her dreamy reverie about birds and fish when she came upon the moving bushes. They rustled violently, as if a ferocious struggle was taking place in their confines. The feline jumped back as an act of caution, and kept her eye on the enigmatic shrubbery. What she thought strange was the fact that no noise was being made; no growls, snarls or fellow caterwauls.

_How odd…_, thought the cat.

As the minutes slowly passed by, the rustling had yet to cease. It even seemed to grow more frantic, if that was possible. By now, Shi-chan was becoming impatient. What was in those bushes? Why was it struggling? These were some of the questions she wanted answered.

Taking a nervous gulp, she stuttered, "A-alright. I'm not scared, I'm not scared." Her tiny body was trembling uncontrollably. "I'm going to find out what exactly is in there!"

She was hesistant, because there was a possibility that it was something dangerous. It could leap out and tear the cat to shreds in seconds if she wasn't careful. Or perhaps it would give an ear-splitting screech and throw poisonous acid!

Shi-chan shook her head at that last thought. It was the result of watching that creepy science-fiction movie the night before. Even the fearless Kazune had been shaken quite a bit.

At any rate, she felt that it was time to uncover the culprit and the cause of her anxiety. The cat took another gulp and deep breath. She stepped forward, reluctant at first, but forced herself to keep going. Her heartbeats thumped in her ears one by one as she neared the bushes. Everything seemed to slow down as Shi-chan's breathing became even raspier.

"It isn't an alien, it isn't an alien…" she repeated to herself.

Raising a shaking and half-dirtied paw, the feline body braced herself and if needed, prepared a safe escape route: a straight bee-line for the front door. She was ready for an alien, or even a simple predator with its sharp, lethal teeth.

Suddenly, without warning, there came a startled and cheerful cry of triumph from the bushes!

"Eh!?" Shi-chan gasped, backing off once more.

The shrubbery stopped its shaking, and a head thrust itself out from their depths. It was a girl, who had stunning, violet hair. Shi-chan recognized her in an instant.

"Himeka!" she cried in disbelief. What drove the gentle girl to dig around in the dirt…in the garden?

"Oh, it's Shi-chan." Himeka said, as if staring off into the space behind the gray cat. Her voice was still as passive as ever, and her cheeks were not as red as they were last night, when her fever had developed.

The cat stepped closer. "I thought you were a monster!" she whined. "What were you doing in there in the first place?"

The pale girl put an index finger to her chin, thinking. Then with a small gasp, she smiled. "I was catching bugs!" she chirped, holding up a plastic, see-through bottle. Its insides were filled with brown cicadas.

Shi-chan grimaced at the disgusting sight of so many creatures bunched up together. They cast a brown shadow over the clear bottle, as if it wasn't see-through at all. "I-I see..." she chuckled dryly. Then a thought struck her. "Hey, aren't those cicadas?"

"Yep!" Himeka replied, tapping her treasured bottle in complete euphoria.

"Why were you catching them in the bushes? Don't they usually hang around trees, not the ground?" continued the cat.

"Hm?" the maiden cocked her head. "Of course, silly! I was hiding in the bushes for camouflage while I grabbed them on the trunks."

So that was why the bushes wouldn't stop moving. It was because of all the movements the girl had been making. "Some camouflage that was. You need to be _stealthy_." Shi-chan sneered, stressing the last word.

"What-"

"We're home!" a voice declared from the gates. From the sound of it, it was Michiru, and he was probably accompanied by Karin and Kazune. Himeka and Shi-chan's short conversation had been permanently suspended. The dark-haired girl rose in a hurry, neglecting to brush off the leaves that clung to her dress. She ran past Karin's pet, never letting go of the day's catch.

Shi-chan heard a cheerful, 'Look! I caught cicadas! Can you hear them? Chirp, chirp!' from Himeka. She smirked when she remembered that a member of the group had a hilariously ridiculous phobia to insects…

In a few seconds, the cat burst into a fit of laughter when a shrill scream resonated from not so far away.

"AAAAAHHHHH! GET THOSE THINGS AWAY FROM ME!!"

--

**And here we abuse Kazune's fear! Xd**

**Kannono**


End file.
